


Няньки

by mommy_Vulture



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Babysitting, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Matryoshka
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: Кумыс сидит со свежеусыновленным ребенком кацудонов.





	1. ЧАСТЬ 1 (17:00 - 20:00)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по случаю Международного Дня защиты детей)  
> Всех с праздником!!!)))
> 
> мой [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/692113)  
> 

ЧАСТЬ 1  
(17:00 - 20:00)

_Явь оказалась страшной. Потому что на самом деле в вопросе «пошел или не пошел ребенок» хождение имеет весьма второстепенное значение. Гораздо важнее, куда ребенок пошел.  
Екатерина Великина “От заката до обеда”_

_Next to me Ed is fine_  
He's a fucking Einstein  
Stephen Lynch “Special Ed” 

 

***

 

— А это наш Вик-чан. — Юри улыбнулся, застегивая пиджак. Выглянувший из спальни крошечный ребенок устремился было к нему, но замер в нерешительности, заметив незнакомых людей.  
— Кацудон, ты какие-нибудь другие имена вообще знаешь? — Юра стянул ветровку и переглянулся с Отабеком, который с каменным лицом подпирал Никифоровскую «стену славы».  
— Но Виктор — хорошее имя… И первенцев всегда называют в честь отца… — залепетал Юри, отступая к двери.  
— Уебывайте уже в свой театр, пока я не передумал.  
— Пока-пока! — Виктор, подталкивая Юри, заспешил к лифту.  
— …Витя, но я, кажется, забыл телефон!..  
— Долбоебы, — Юра скинул кеды, но тут же выскочил на площадку — Э, стойте, а на каком языке с ним разговаривать-то?  
Лучезарно улыбнувшись, Виктор помахал ему, и створки лифта захлопнулись.

— «Первенца», — фыркнул Юра, запирая дверь. — Спорим, эти наркоманы и второго назовут Виктором. Бля, реалити шоу. «Кацудон и Викторы». Могут все бросать и зашибать бабки.  
Он присел рядом с Отабеком и рассмотрел вверенный им на сегодняшний вечер объект в короткой майке, памперсе и полосатых носках. Штанов на объекте не было. Он попятился и жалобно заморгал то на Юру, то на входную дверь.  
— Бек, он же японец, ну какой нахер Виктор. Слышь, Сузуки, чего не здороваешься?  
— Юр, пацаны в год еще не очень разговаривают.  
— Может, в Японии разговаривают, там же, типа, все мозги, — Юра подергал малыша за край майки с радужными пони.— Нда, в хоккей тебе без шансов.  
Ребенок сморщил нос и заревел. Отабек подхватил его и кивнул на свою куртку: — Там Юри с утра список прислал. Чем кормить и расписание.  
— Какое еще, блядь, расписание, — Юра вытащил из куртки телефон и принялся в нем копаться, пока Вик-чан безутешно рыдал в Отабека. — Чего он орет, как циркулярка, сделай уже что-нибудь! Ты ведь прошаренный.  
— Я пытаюсь, — Отабек вытащил из-за пазухи армейский жетон и потряс им, но то, что годилось для его казахских племянников, не сработало.  
— Кацуки — графоман охуевший. У Панасоника рожа не треснет пять раз в день жрать? «Ест бананы только размятые, осторожно штаны», что за х… Эй! — он отобрал у ребенка забытый телефон Юри, который тот успел стащить с полки, приспособленной, как и все горизонтальные поверхности в питерской квартире Виктора, под награды. — Не давай ему это.  
— В Японии, вроде, детям ничего не запрещают, — хмыкнул Отабек, раскачивая Вик-чана, который из-за потери телефона пошел на второй круг плача.  
— Вот пусть и пиздуют обратно в свою Японию, а покупать кацудону новый меня не прет, — Юра переложил чужой телефон повыше. — «Развивающие игры под классическую музыку и полдник». Бека, я у них там видел танцевальный коврик, подключи ему. На час точно зависнет, а я сейчас нам доставку закажу.  
— Юр, у нас проблема.  
— Что будешь, пиццу или яп… пона мать… — Юра застыл на пороге. — Вот сейчас не понял.  
Вместо огромной плазмы на стене чернел одинокий кронштейн. На кронштейне висел галстук. Очень скоро выяснилось, что из кухни, ванной и спальни телевизоры тоже исчезли, а гостевая комната встретила Юру и Отабека свежим ремонтом и припаркованной коляской.  
— Дохуя разрешают, говоришь? Япония, говоришь? И ноут запаролили! Ну, кацудоны, — Юра набрал Виктора. — Трубу отключил, гондон! — он швырнул телефон на диван, где его тут же ухватил Вик-чан.  
— Фу! В смысле, no, нельзя! — Юра отнял телефон, и снова яростно нажал вызов: — Слушай сюда, Никифоров, вот что с тобой будет, если ты через пять минут не перезвонишь, сука такая, я тебя…  
Отабек закрыл ребенку уши и ногой подтянул к себе ближайший контейнер с игрушками.

***

В ближайшие несколько часов голосовая почта Виктора существенно обогатилась, а Юра увидел в исполнении Отабека танец маленьких утят.  
— Их детский риэлтор — гребаный профессионал, подогнал им копию Никифорова, — Юра выключил стереосистему и посмотрел на ребенка, который продолжал приплясывать перед ними, не обращая внимания на отсутствие музыки. — Такая же социоблядь и позер.  
Пока его громко хвалили и апплодировали, Вик-чан с удовольствием дрыгался под песни, закидывал ногу за голову и возился с игрушками. Но как только Юра с Отабеком от него отходили, или начинали болтать между собой, тут же терял к занятиям интерес и целеустремленно бежал в коридор штурмовать заветную полку с телефоном Юри. Сперва он забирался на чемодан, с чемодана на банкетку, с банкетки перелезал на антикварный комод, откуда его раз за разом снимали то Отабек, то матерящийся Юра.  
Сидеть в интернете тоже было невозможно — едва завидев телефон, ребенок вис на ногах, лез на колени и включал ультразвук, когда «игрушку» ему не давали. Поэтому они приноровились по очереди прятаться от Вик-чана в комнатах, но это помогало ненадолго, так как сын чемпионов отлично умел считать до двух и половина зрительного зала его не устраивала.

— Как. Же. Задолбало, — Простонал Юра и побился головой о диван, в пятый раз собирая дорогую палехскую матрешку-макси. Ребенок в нетерпении ползал вокруг, помогая Отабеку собирать матрешечные половинки, а заодно с ними подавая Юре останки развивающих игр, кубики, и засохшие лаймовые корки.  
— Готово, блядский цирк продолжается, — Юра хлопнул в ладоши и поднял собранную матрешку. — Я ме-е-едленно снимаю…  
— Юр.  
— Ладно, ладно. Смотри, Нинтендо, а что же тут внутри, ни за что не угадаешь, неужели деньги?— он жестом фокусника открыл матрешку. — Офигеть! Еще одна!  
Ребенок взвизгнул и схватился за щеки от избытка чувств.

Когда матрешка Вик-чану надоела, Отабек сделал большую глупость и прокатил его на спине. Слезать Вик-чан ни в какую не пожелал, и Юра был вынужден ходить рядом и придерживать его за майку, чтобы не свалился. После незапланированного родео взмокший и оглохший Отабек сбежал в спальню, где засел в скайпе с тренером, и Юра остался с Вик-чаном один на один. Сунув ему банан и оставленную Кацуки бутылочку, Юра открыл объемистый бар, и тут же хмуро захлопнул его, оглянувшись на подопечного.  
— Нет в жизни счастья.  
Целый банан Вик-чану понравился, но есть он его не стал, катая по полу, словно желтую подводную лодку. Очищенный и размятый банан пошел лучше, хоть и остался частично на Юриных джинсах. Глотая минералку, Юра какое-то время наблюдал, как ребенок пыхтит и пытается встать на голову рядом с пустой бутылочкой.  
— Э, Сони, после еды на йогу нельзя, ты ж так блеванешь, — Юра пощелкал пальцами. — Прием! Что же с тобой делать, — он оттащил ребенка на диван и огляделся в разгромленном пространстве.  
— Матрешку хочешь?  
Вик-чан помотал головой и показал на дверь спальни.  
— Занят он, в скайпе сидит, предатель. Busy. Что, часто такое слышишь? — Юра скорчил скуксившемуся ребенку рожу и схватил первые попавшиеся игрушки.  
— В траве сидел Кацуки, ребенка бросил, сука, и Витя тоже сука, стареющий алкаш… Театр имени Плисецкого, до чего докатились. Короче, смотри, приехал однажды, ээ… что это за херня вообще… одноглазый кальмар в Японию в гости к…  
Ребенок сунул в рот большой палец и задумчиво уставился на потолок.  
—Бека!!! Он обосрался!..

Пока Отабек возился с памперсами в ванной, Юра снова открыл бар и закрыл его только после основательной дегустации. Подошедший Отабек заглянул Юре в лицо и кивнул.  
— Мне тоже.  
— Пиздец какой-то, — Юра плеснул ему текилы из запасов Виктора и посмотрел на часы. — У Лилии так не уставал. А ты полкило уже скинул, наверное.  
Отабек отставил стакан и притянул его к себе.  
— Алтын, даже не думай. У меня в этом кацудоньем гнезде больше никогда не встанет. Все японские дети сутками на жопе сидят, собирают роботов, а этот… — Юра прислушался и метнулся в коридор, в двадцатый раз за вечер снял Вик-чана с комода, и подмышкой принес на кухню:  
— А почему у него башка мокрая?!  
— Ну, — Отабек почесал в затылке. — Пришлось вымыть…  
— Стоп, лучше не рассказывай.  
Взрослой расчески Вик-чан испугался, а детскую они не нашли, поэтому Юра просто включил фен и направил на ошалевшего ребенка снизу вверх.  
— Ну вот, хоть на человека стал похож. А то ходишь у кацудона весь прилизанный, как монах, да, Кавасаки?  
— Сид Вишес,— Отабек посмотрел на всклокоченного, но довольного Вик-чана.  
— Кацуднишес, — Юра отложил фен. — Я на него твои очки надену, а ты сфотай.

***

На ужин Вик-чану достались небольшие мисочки, заботливо подписанные Кацуки на русском языке, так что их содержимое осталось загадкой. Перемолотую в блендере массу Отабек на вкус не опознал, а Юра пробовать отказался. Засовываться в детский стульчик Вик-чан не захотел, как и сидеть на обычном стуле, так что в итоге с комфортом разместился у Юры на коленях. Увидев доставку, ребенок оживился, поэтому взрослую еду пришлось срочно переносить на подоконник. Пока Вик-чан выколупывал рисинки из пожертвованного авокадо-маки, Юра успел загрузить в него половину оставленного Кацуки «ужина». Отабек за это время не жуя расправился со своей порцией, и они поменялись — Отабек принялся изображать съедобные вертолеты и поезда, а Юра стоя доел роллы и заглянул в холодильник:  
— Что на десерт?  
Повидавший Никифоровский холодильник оказался чисто вымыт и ничего вкуснее йогурта не содержал; в морозилке среди аккуратных лотков со льдом сиротливо стояло ведерко с соевым мороженым.  
Высказавшись про родню Юри до седьмого колена, Юра снял с мороженого крышку и воткнул в него три ложки.  
— Юр, мелким нельзя мороженое, — Отабек передал ему потяжелевшего Вик-чана и стал споласкивать миски.  
— Это не мороженое, а хуйня, — Юра зачерпнул кончиком ложки. — Ну-ка, скажи «ма-ма Ви-тя».  
— Итя.  
— Красавчик! На, заработал.  
Плечи Отабека затряслись:  
— Ты ведь сейчас научишь.  
— Пусть в другой раз няньку нанимают, — Юра снова зачерпнул из ведерка. — Закрепим рефлексы.  
Ребенок, жадно следивший за его рукой, скосил глаза на переносице, когда ложка уперлась ему в нос.  
— Давай, Мицубиси, «ма-ма Ви-тя».  
— Афф, ба-ба-ба-ба, — Вик-чан весело заболтал ногами и потянулся к ложке.  
— Заебись, это успех,— Юра со вздохом скормил ему мороженое, и прицельно швырнул ложку в мойку. — Я понял. Никифоров как нажрется, вот точно такую же хуйню несет.

Конец первой части


	2. ЧАСТЬ 2 (21:00 - ...)

ЧАСТЬ 2  
21:00 — …

 

— Да где они проебались «на пару часиков»! Дай зарядку. Твой тоже всё,— Юра спрятал умирающие телефоны в карман и вышел из временного убежища.  
Отабек снял Вик-чана с шеи и полез в Юрин рюкзак.  
— Нету.  
— Как нету, — Юра перетряхнул рюкзак. — Ну ладно, Ктулху достану.   
Однако на обычном месте под диваном не оказалось десятиместного удлиннителя с разнокалиберными зарядными устройствами, а все розетки оказались наглухо забиты пластиковыми заглушками.   
— Ну зарядки-то нахуя прятать?! — Юра поискал в кухонных ящиках. — Глянь в бардачке.   
Отабек открыл духовку. Вместо разнообразного хлама, запасных лампочек и коробки с инструментами там обнаружилась круглая форма с еще теплым пирогом.  
— Можно у соседей одолжить.   
— Точно, они нам зарядку, а мы им пирог, — Юра достал форму. — Бери мелкого и пошли.  
— Может, я один схожу?  
— Девять вечера. Левому чуваку никто не откроет. А двум левым чувакам с пиздюком на руках, мда, тоже не откроют, но шансов больше.

В большинстве квартир им не ответили, в некоторых — ответили, но не открыли, и к первому этажу позитивный настрой сохранял только Вик-чан. Он с удовольствием нажимал кнопки звонков, сидя на руках у Отабека, и периодически хватал Юру за волосы.   
Когда последняя дверь внезапно распахнулась, явив дряхлую обитательницу в бархатном халате и толстых очках, Юра на автомате повторил просьбу и протянул пирог. Хозяйка какое-то время рассматривала подношение, после чего важно кивнула, тряся дореволюционными бриллиантами в ушах:  
— Разумеется, дам, погодите минуту, милая, — она степенно прошествовала куда-то вглубь квартиры. Отабек кашлянул и отвернулся к стене.  
— Дом престарелых, блядь. Понятно, чего Никифоров до сих пор не съехал, да тут его никто не узнает, даже если постеров на этажах налепить, — Юра пихнул Отабека в бок. — Вот только попробуй заржать. Бека, серьезно. Если карга правда даст зарядку, я тут ей реверанс сделаю, а…  
— Вот, моя дорогая, стряпайте на здоровье, — старушка вновь возникла в дверях и вручила Юре полупустой пакет муки. — А дочурка-то вылитый отец! — она извлекла из кармана печенье и протянула притихшему Вик-чану.  
— Спасибо вам большое, — Отабек схватил багрового Юру за локоть и потащил к лифту.

— А-а-а! — шмякнув мучной пакет на пол, Юра достал с полки телефон Кацуки, потыкал в него и вручил запищавшему от счастья ребенку. — Ебашь. Вот, видео, твои папаши катают. Или мамаши, нашли двух лохов, а сами уже в Японии, наверное. Пойду утоплюсь. Бек, выходи.  
— Нашел, — Отабек выглянул из туалета и протянул зарядное устройство. Юра молча выхватил его и принялся воевать с ближайшей законопаченной розеткой.  
— Юр, я пойду верну ей муку, а то нехорошо.  
— Угу.   
…  
— Юр, где он?  
Юра кивнул, глядя в телефон и махнул рукой.  
— Юр, его тут нет.  
Недовольно оторвавшись от экрана, Юра огляделся:  
— Эй, Панасоник, вылазь! — он посмотрел в лицо Отабека и подскочил. — Сколько тебя не было?!  
— Минут пятнадцать.   
— Блядь, блядь, блядь!   
— Аделаида Сигизмундовна фотоальбом показывала. Так, спокойно, — Отабек глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул, и заглянул под диван.  
— Да я только на секунду твиттер открыл, а он уже проебался! А вдруг он в холодильник залез или в окно вышел, ему же пиздец, что нам делать?!  
Отабек вместо ответа подскочил к наглухо закрытому окну и подергал ручки. После панической беготни с выворачиванием шкафов, за время которой был израсходован весь Юрин словарный запас, Отабек догадался позвонить на телефон Кацуки. Ребенок обнаружился в хозяйской спальне — мирно спящий на голом ламинате прямо под детской кроваткой.   
— Сузуки, кацудона ты кусок, — Юра со стоном сполз по стене и уткнулся в колени. — Бека… Посмотри, я уже весь седой, как Никифоров, или наполовину?  
— Уложить бы, — Отабек вытер лоб, и достал из пустующей кроватки голубое фланелевое одеяло в мелких пуделях.

***

В половине второго ночи, роняя ключи и шикая друг на друга, Виктор и Юри ввалились в ярко освещенную квартиру. Под звуки надрывающихся мессенджеров на ковре у дивана спал лицом вниз Отабек. Поперек Отабека, завернувшись в детское одеяло, храпел Юра, а рядом играл с телефоном веселый выспавшийся Вик-чан.  
— Виктор! — Юри поспешил к ребенку, наступил на половинку матрешки и чуть не упал. — Виктор, посмотри, все хорошо, они не ушли. И даже ни разу тебе не позвонили… — он подхватил Вик-чана на руки, расцеловал и понес в спальню.  
— Точна, щаз включу…   
Юри едва не уронил радостно воркующего ребенка, так и не расставшегося с телефоном.  
— Виктор! Как ты мог!  
— Все под контролем, — дойдя до кровати, Виктор рухнул на покрывало и засопел.  
— Виктор, сними ботинки.  
— М-м, я тоже тебя хочу, детка, — шестикратный чемпион мира предпринял попытку лежа снять пиджак.  
— Кажется, он запостил наши фото… — спустя минуту слабым голосом сообщил Юри.  
— Кто-о-о, кто у нас вур-ден-кинд? Виктор Викторович у нас.  
— Виктор, он запостил _те самые_ фото..  
— Бека мама.  
— Виктор! Кажется, он заговорил по русски!..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор любит вас <3  
> Блокируйте телефоны. Всегда. Всегдавсегда.


End file.
